Ghoul of New York
by Neon dagger
Summary: tokyo ghoul oc in the percy jackson world review or pm for ideas on pairing
1. Chapter 1

Ghoul of New York

I don't own Tokyo ghoul or the Percy Jackson series

Eto rubbed her stomach gently whilst looking over New York her no their home before heading inside her apartment.

Eto sat heavily in her chair after a moment and attempted to work on her new book but unfortunately a tiny kick to the gut distracted her causing her to sigh before leaning back into her chair before she began to rock in her chair leaving her unfinished book for now.

Eto knew that the child in her stomach would be strong that was without doubt going to be especially since she had the good doctor make some changes to her egg and Kaneki's sperm but if she knew that it was going to be this distracting she might have gotten a surrogate mother but then she ran the risk of causing unneeded problems.

With a sigh Eto kept rocking as she felt her child still finally "Oh I wonder how your father would feel if he knew you existed?" Eto left the question to the air she felt that if Kaneki knew about their child he would be angry and disgusted with her but she didn't care she had a child and a plan to stay in its life unlike her father and Kaneki's mother that's why she moved to New York away from the majority of other ghouls in the first place.

3 months later

Eto had given birth to a healthy boy and was now rocking her 2 month old child into a relaxed state before pulling out a needle full of condensed RC cells and injecting them her little boy's lower back and shoulders this of course earned a fit of screams for a while but then the baby was out like a light this was one of the first of many injections that her baby would receive until they started training with his kagune.

Eto smiled at her child as she rocked him "Sleep well Izak."

11 years later

Izak was ideally eating his dinner when Eto walked in with a smile before hugging him from behind "So are you enjoying your dinner Izak?"

Izak smiled at his mom before replying "Its good mom so how was work?" Izak looked back at his mom as she backed away before walking around to her sit at the table "Work was good today and I even met a new friend at my new work place her name is Sally and she also has a little boy who is your age."

Izak released a sigh but Eto cut him off before he could complain "I won't let my little boy be alone and friendless forever plus you need to become comfortable around humans especially with your hunger problems this will be the perfect opportunity to progress in your acting because if you lose yourself I can just take care of Sally with little issue."

Izak hated trying to make friends it always ended badly no matter how hard he tried to fight himself they just smelled so tasty and they always tasted just as good as they smelled and it always put more stress on his mom and he didn't enjoy doing that but if she wanted him to try he would so Izak gave a small nod and continued with his dinner Eto smiled and ruffed his hair and went into the kitchen to prepare her own meal.

Izak was almost ready to go back for 16th when his mom spoke from the kitchen "By the way the boy's name is Perseus although he prefers Percy." Izak smiled at the Greek name as Greek was one of his favorite subject that he learned about while going through home school before muttering to himself "Perseus huh…sound like fun."

and cut


	2. Chapter 2

Ghoul of New York

I don't own Tokyo ghoul or the Percy Jackson series

Chapter 2

Recap

Izak was almost ready to go back for 16th when his mom spoke from the kitchen "By the way the boy's name is Perseus although he prefers Percy." Izak smiled at the Greek name as Greek was one of his favorite subject that he learned about while going through home school before muttering to himself "Perseus huh…sound like fun."

Currently

Izak stared at Perseus or as he had been told multiple times now Percy but Izak became distracted as soon as he meet little Percy he smelled odd not like Izak's mother nor like a common human…It confused Izak to no end so he was able to restrain his hunger a bit better than usual but his stomach still growled at him to at least try to take a bite out of his new friend.

But Izak was pulled from his dilemma by Percy as the other boy pulled him to the entrance of Percy's school Izak almost sighed as recalled that morning when his mom woke him and in a very loud voice told him to get ready for school…as you might imagen he was caught off guard as well he always homeschooled until this morning apparently so Eto made sure he ate extra on top of his usual before she marched him to the curb after he packed his bags of course where she told him that he would be staying at the school dorms instead of coming home and that she expected letters on his condition and his hunting.

Izak of course wasn't to please to hear her decision but when he asked why his mom decided on this her response almost made him face plant "You need to learn how to take care of yourself and a major part of that is adapting to unexpected situations so tough love." Izak looked up a pleading expression on his face as he looked at his mom and replied "So your throwing me under the bus?!"

Eto simply rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands making him drop his bag in the process "Hey I am your mother and as your mother I want you to be strong and adaptable and if that means that I need to send you away for a while then so be it…oh and before I forget." at the end of her speech she produced a rolled up cloth and she unrolled it a bit to show its contents showing a needle and a vial of condensed RC cells before also handing him his wallet which earned her an odd look form Izak.

"Remember." began Eto but Izak cut her off "Use once every 2 weeks and make sure to use them in secluded locations and always make sure that I have eaten before using it also how did you get my wallet?" Eto smiled at him and cupped his face before leaning in and kissing his forehead before glossing over his question with her own "So do you remember our mailing address?" Izak rolled his eyes and gave his answer before a taxi honked as it pulled up to the curb Izak and his mother shared one more hug before Eto guided Izak to the taxi and roughly 5 hours later and a few pit stops later Izak was at Percy's school.

This brings us to the current situation of Izak getting dragged into a school full of lunch opportunities, Izak could practically smell his future meals from the stairs that he was walking on but he promised his mom he would try to make it in this snack filled facility.

8 months later

Izak stared down at Percy through the 7 feet of water while also wading his feet back in forth through the water when Grover entered the pool area and sat by the poolside Izak looked over at his and Percy's friend and gave a small snort like laugh as Grover poked him with his crutches "How long has he been under?" asked Grover Izak looked back to the water then down at a watch on his wrist that he found on one of his meals whilst going through school.

"I would say a good 10 minutes as of three seconds ago…I swear his mom must have dated a fish." replied Izak earning a small chuckle from them both although Grover's was more of nervous than enjoyment which confused Izak a bit but who was he to judge especially over a sense of humor considering his was a bit dark in nature.

The sound of water moving aside quickly got both boys' attention and then they were greeted by a treading Percy and after a moment Izak kicked water at him earning a slight shout of agitation "Izak the hell man?!" Izak gave him a blank stare before responding "Don't just stare quietly at us like a creeper from the deep and get out we are going to be late if you don't get changed soon."

Izak got up brushed off his shorts before putting on his flip-flops which he took off before resting his legs in the pool and by that time Percy was out of the pool and was drying off before putting on a shirt and a pair of pants and shoes and then once the two had all their cloths on they grabbed their school materials and went to their first class and it was their favorite class Greek and today was a field trip to a Greek history museum no less.

By midday had guided them through about half of the museum and he decided that it was time for a lunch break from there it was decided that front of the museum was a good place to have said lunch so Izak Percy and Grover set up shop at the big fountain in middle of the walk way up to the museum and that was when a small snot nosed girl known as Nancy decided to throw peanut and ketchup sandwich at Grover which got caught in the young man's hair.

Needless to say both Percy and Izak shot up Izak was the first to react he pushed the torturous girl and then to the trio's surprise water shot from the fountain and drenched the girl in water and suddenly Miss Dodds was there and she gripped both Percy and Izak before she forcefully dragged the two into a seemingly desolate part of the museum.

After a moment Miss Dodds let go of Percy and by the time he turned around both Miss Dodds and Izak were gone but then Miss Dodds voice rang out from high in the air.

Percy turned and found both her and a frantic looking Izak up on a large platform which almost reached the ceiling "Give me the bolt Jackson or your friend dies!"

Percy became confused and worried for his friend but he couldn't help but ask "What bolt… what are you talking about?" Miss Dodds snarled and lunged from the platform dragging Izak with, her entire body changed her skin seemed to become grey and leathery and her arms became large wings and her cloths disappeared as she finished transforming.

Suddenly Mr. Brunner was there and he tossed Percy a pen which transformed as soon as it reached his hands Miss Dodds seeing the blade banked away almost dislocating Izak's shoulder the fury pulled Izak up and put a talon up to Izak's throat "Release the bolt to me demi-god or your friend shall die!"

Percy acting on his fear chucked the sword at the Fury but the old monster dodged and then swiped her claws across Izak's throat causing blood to spill down the boy's throat and on to his chest staining his shirt Percy shouted as Miss Dodds dropped his friend to the floor.

Percy ran over despite Mr. Brunner's shouts to stay away Percy scooped his friend's head into his lap and attempted the apply pressure to the wound but then the sound of flapping wings sounded much closer and Percy looked up as Miss Dodds was making a dive at him and for a brief moment Percy saw his life flash before his eyes and then a giant red and pulsing tentacle shot out and wrapped around the Fury before slamming her into the ground.

Percy in a state of shock traced tentacle back and to what he though was the corpse or rather would be corpse of his friend and then to add to his surprise his friend got wiped his hand against his throat to wipe away some blood before he began approaching the Fury.

Izak tightened his tentacle around Miss Dodds as he approached until he was directly in front of her and he was sure she wasn't able to breath then he crouched and looked her in the eyes with his mix matched eyes as he formed another tentacle this one perched just above his shoulder this one began to split down the middle in a zig zag pattern creating a large mouth which then moved over the Fury and chomped down harshly before pulling away mouth still closed ripping the head and shoulders away from the rest of the body before it all turned to dust.

Izak's eyes widened in surprise as the golden dust pilled on the floor from between the tentacles Izak then turned around as the sound of a footstep caught his ears.

Izak spun around his tentacles ready to strike until he saw who it was the tentacles dissolved into a red mist Percy still in a state of shock couldn't help but ask "What are you?"

Izak took a deep breath before he looked at his friend again "I will tell you back at the dorms Percy let's just get back to Grover before anything else happens."

Percy just nodded numbly and walked slightly behind Izak as they reached bathroom to wash their cloths and hands so the blood wasn't as noticeable and they then left for the Grover and that's when the snotty bratty girl came back.

"I bet Miss Avery got you good huh!" she shouted getting in their faces.

However both Izak and Percy wore confused face so Izak asked "Who's Miss Avery?"

Nancy snorted and replied "The math teacher she has been here since June after our last teacher quit."

Izak clammed up and busied himself with his thoughts while Percy sat in silence trying to process that his friend someone he knew for almost a year wasn't human and it stayed that way until Izak and Percy were alone as Grover had to leave because of some meeting he had with a teacher.

Percy was sitting cross-legged on his bed when he began his interrogation "So what are you exactly?" asked Percy cautiously.

Izak nodded softly "I am a mix breed I am half human." Percy's pupils widened slightly and a small gasp escaped his mouth before he asked another question "Half human and half what?"

Izak gave a small smile to Percy "A ghoul although to be truthful I am a second generation half ghoul my mother was natural and father was artificial and he is unaware of my existence."

Percy's face slacked slightly as the last few words of his reminded him of his own home life granted not exactly the same but pretty damn close.

"So what are ghouls exactly?" Percy's new question earned a smile from Izak "Well it's not exactly know to me currently but I have my own theory."

Percy nodded and waited and after a minute Percy gestured for Izak to tell him Izak's smile got bigger "I think it was a virus." Percy's eyebrows shot up in surprise but before he could comment Izak held up his hand to stall Percy until he could explain.

After a moment Izak began "I believe that ghouls were the caused by a disease that feed off RC cells unique to humans and ghoul I also believe that the virus is the RC cells or Red Child cells named so due to the cells themselves looking like fetuses, weird I know but everyone has them some more so then others ghouls especially have a very large amount of them hybrids usually have the most out of them all but as I was saying, I believe that the virus is cannibalistic in nature any cell not exactly related to it is going to be consumed and to explain my kagune or at least the one you saw I will need to explain just how far back ghouls go."

Izak paused for breath and allowed Percy to take in the information before he continued "Ghouls have been with humans since at the very least and as with time the virus evolved quickly changing its hosts more and more until they began developing new organs to contain large masses of the virus and as a cannibalistic virus it began developing weapons against itself this shows itself in the fact that there are four types of Kagune the blade, the wings, the tentacle, finally the tail now the blade, wings, and tentacles play a game of rock paper scissors while the tail is an all a rounder and has no strengths nor weakness."

Percy cut in with a question "A cannibal virus?" Izak chuckled slightly and shook his head "I know it sounds crazy but I mean Percy have you looked at the world it's full of crazy and insane things so who are we to question something like this?"

Percy begrudgingly nodded and asked another question "So which do you have?" Izak had to smile he was very happy with his Kagune and he was happy to tell his friend about it "Well there are some ghouls those who's parents had different RC types they have a small chance of inheriting a mix of their parent's Kagune but my mom had me messed with."

Percy was once again confused so he interrupted Izak "What do you mean messed with and how does that explain anything?"

Izak rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his face "Ok bye messed up I mean that she had a doctor one whom specialized in ghouls mess with the parts of my genes that controlled what type of Kagune I have and how many so as a result I have three of the four the blades the tentacles and the tail and as a side effect I am almost constantly hungry."

Percy took a moment and asked two questions "So how many people have you eaten and why aren't ghouls known around the world?"

Izak paused to think about his answers "I don't really know I can eat up to 10 whole adults in a single sitting but since I joined school I only eat one once a month and I try to stick to bad people but for your second question most of the ghoul population is in Japan with few living outside of there and the worlds governments probably try to keep it under wraps because a species that lives solely off of humans would cause mass panic."

Something then clicked in Percy's head "Wait you said you were a second generation hybrid how is that possible?"

Izak replied instantly "Well a first generation natural half ghoul can only be born via a female human and a male ghoul as a female ghoul's womb is hostile and would most likely absorb the baby but artificial ghouls can be made by inserting a ghouls organs into a human but there is a 50-50 chance of them going insane and the body devouring itself and in a sense I guess I am lucky that my mom's body didn't eat me but my mom gave the doctor some of her eggs and a few samples of other ghouls and the doctor did some stuff to her egg and my father's sperm and then fertilized and egg and inserted it back into my mom and then 9 months later I was in the world."

Percy shivered "That's kinda creepy to go through all those steps and that your mom did that without ever informing your dad."

Izak nodded slightly "Yeah but she is my mom and I love her and to me she is nice…also if you ever meet her never indicate that you know about me or her being ghouls or she might kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

Ghoul of New York

I don't own Tokyo ghoul or the Percy Jackson series

Chapter 2

Recap

Izak nodded slightly "Yeah but she is my mom and I love her and to me she is nice…also if you ever meet her never indicate that you know about me or her being ghouls or she might kill you."

Currently

Percy looked at his friend disbelief clear on his face as he spoke "Really she would try to kill me just because I know about you?"

Izak nodded the all too serious look on his face conveying his message just as well as the words that followed "We are talking about a woman whom held no qualms about sentencing many people to death via ghoul organs and has killed her fair share of innocent people…in a way I think my life somewhat imitates one of her books."

Percy became a bit paler and nodded in mute agreement before he looked to the door no doubt and attempt to get away from the current conversation as he spoke "Hasn't Grover been gone for a long time?"

Izak couldn't help but nod in agreement the third to their trio had been missing for quite some time now prompting Izak to look over at Percy and ask "Do you want to track him down?" earning a nod from the more water friendly of the two.

So the two teens promptly abandon their room and began roaming the halls guided by Izak's nose not long after they approached a lit up door and faint voices that the two recognized as Grover and their sword/pen throwing teacher.

Grover was speaking first "Sir I don't think that he can be hidden much longer and Izak…he smells like death and monsters…but he seems to help Percy I don't know what to do especially with the solstice so close."

Mr. Brunner's voice followed soon after "I don't want the boy brought into the life to early, let him enjoy his childhood while he can and as for Izak…the boy confuses me as well he does always smell faintly of death and monsters but he also smells like a human…when Percy was attack he helped Percy against the fury, he might be like the your kind Grover helpful to the half-bloods perhaps."

Percy looked over at his friend a questioning look in his eyes but Izak only shrugged in response to the unasked question before they both went back to listening in which came to an immediate once Percy leaned in a little to close making him fall before he could stop himself prompting a grunt once he hit the floor.

Instantly the talking in the closed room stopped and something that sounded vaguely like coconuts being hit together began moving towards the door.

Izak quickly picked up Percy under arm and put a hand over his mouth before began running back to their room.

Once they were safely back in their shared room Izak let his spying partner down and moved to his bed before sitting on said bed and speaking "So what do you think they were talking about?"

Percy gave Izak a glare as he finally managed to stand up from being dumped on the ground before he spoke "I don't really know…and what was with that noise?"

Izak raised an looked at the room of their room before leaning back on his bed and replying "I haven't a clue I haven't heard that noise before...the closest I could compare it to is this old English comedy movie I watched a while back, Monty Python and the search for the holy grail…yes I know it's a long name but back to the noise it sounded like two coconuts being hit together…or to me that's how it sounded anyway."

Percy frowned but remained silent as he moved to his own bed and laid down on it before taking a deep breath and turning his head so that he was looking at Izak "Want to pressure Grover into answering our questions?" Izak gave his water friendly friend a are you serious look before nodding "Yeah I figured you would agree." said Percy before turning his head back to face the ceiling as they waited for Grover.

Who arrived shortly after and was treated to a pair of penetrating gazes from his two friends "H-hey guys why are you staring at me liked that?"

Izak spoke first "Anything you would like to tell your odd smelling and half-blood friends Grover?"

Their third member of their trio paled immediately and began trying to back track "I-I don't know what you're talking about I-Izak!"

"Really so Mr. Underwood mind enlighten us as to the importance of the up and coming solstice?" replied Izak tilting his head slightly and closing one eye and giving a slight glare with the other.

However instead of caving as he usually did under this form of scrutiny Grover tensed up pressing his lips into a thin line and rushed to his bed and laying in it before pulling the blankets over his head, a very unexpected move by the third member of their group.

The remaining two exchanged looks and deciding to drop the subject for now they could drill him for information later before shifting around in an attempt to get comfortable before they fell asleep.

Izak and Percy spent the rest of the school year trying to convince Grover to tell them but every time they mentioned it Grover ignored them or tried to change the subject until they gave up.

However instead of being filled with joy as most kids should when school was letting out Izak and Percy were annoyed Grover had forced them to promise to stick with him during part the ride back to their homes via bus thus as annoyed friends often did to one another when one of them had annoyed the many they ditched him.

However Izak were surprised when they arrived and just as they exited their taxi another pulled up behind theirs and Eto stepped out with a wide smile and a suitcase pulled onto the cement before rushing up and hugging Izak as he stepped out his and Percy's taxi.

"Izak my darling boy did you miss me?" asked Eto as she squeezed her son's neck with a hug only mothers are able to give with just enough suffocation to choke but not enough to actually hurt.

Izak tapped her back after a moment and she released him with her smile still in place awaiting Izak's answer to which Izak glanced at Percy who was snickering quietly before speaking "Go on Izak tell her if you missed her."

Izak looked down with a blush of shame as he spoke "Y-yes I missed you mom." Eto's smile widened and she hugged her son again but Izak spoke again mid hug.

"What are you doing here mom?" Eto released Izak and looked at Percy before giving him a smile before speaking.

"Well Izak that's a surprise for you my dear." as Eto finished speaking she ruffled Izak's hair and her smile lessened slightly as she continued "I am going to stay around here until Sally shows up…I can't really deal with Gabe."

Percy rolled his eyes before speaking "You and me both."


End file.
